


The Jar

by finnemoreshusband



Series: Cabin Pressure Secret Santa 2012 [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Molly and a snowman.  Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jar

**Author's Note:**

> This was written this past holiday season (2012) for the Cabin Pressure Secret Santa on tumblr. It's really short and really awful and I'm posting it because it's motivation to try to write better. It was originally hand-written and mailed to the recipient (who I assume tossed it in the trash) and then posted on my tumblr.

Martin and Molly sat side-by-side on Molly’s sofa, with enough space between them to be polite, but close enough to be… close. He handed her a large gift wrapped in snowflake paper.

“It’s not a very expensive present,” he said with a hint of apology.

“It doesn’t have to be,” her smile said she understood. “You know that.” The festive wrapping tore with a delicate pop as she unwrapped the gift. “This… is a jar of water.” In her hands she held a large mason jar filled almost to the top with scarcely sloudy water. There was a miniature scarf tied around it, and two buttons glued to the side.

“We-well, yes… but it’s not just any water. It’s a snowman. A s-snowman’s head, rather.”

“What?”

“The, uh, the snoman we built together last winter. Our first date? After we parted ways I went back to the park and…”

“Decapitated a snowman?”

“Yes?” Martin shifted back away from her slightly, feeling a hot embarrassment creep up his neck.

“And then you melted it.”

“Er…”

“That’s… so cute!” she squealed and threw her arms around Martin, who let out a relieved breath as he hugged her back.

**Author's Note:**

> (If the person who this was written for ever reads this, I'm so sorry to have put you through that again.)


End file.
